


College Life

by Reset (ResetAnon)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Route, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResetAnon/pseuds/Reset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Frisk and Asriel moved out of Toriel's house to go to college. But now, Asriel has been getting more and more apathetic, and it's up to Frisk to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Life

"Hey Frisk! Could you get me some more food? We're running low on snacks." Asriel called out. Frisk sighed.  
"...Sure, I'll get some the next time I'm out." He begrudgingly replied. Asriel had been acting different since they left mom's house for their college dorm a few months back. He'd been getting... lazier. Eating less, not taking care of himself, not attending his courses... Frisk was determined to get him motivated again. He was supposed to be in class, but he took time off once he discovered Asriel passed out on the floor yesterday. Apparently he hadn't gone to get anything to eat or drink because he didn't "feel like it." It was getting worrying.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something."  
In a tired voice, he said "Sure, what is it?"  
"Is there something wrong?" He wasn't sure what to say, but that seemed like the best place to start.  
"...Not really." Frisk could tell he was lying.  
"Asriel, come on. I know you better than anybody else. If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I'm your best friend."  
"That's the thing though, it's really nothing! Nothing in our lives have changed, but I just don't feel as happy. Going to classes, or doing anything really, isn't fun anymore. I don't understand why. Sometimes I can't even bother to find the motivation to eat." Frisk frowned. He had a suspicion this was the case, but he didn't want to believe it.  
"...Asriel, I think that's called depression. Lots of people have it, and there's nothing wrong about feeling that way."  
"Really? I thought it was because I did something wrong... I can't claim to be a very good person after what I did way back then."  
"What are you talking about? You're kind, and caring, and thoughtful. If you weren't a good person, I wouldn't have stuck with you for so long." Asriel was beginning to cry a bit.  
"T-thanks Frisk. That really means a lot to me."  
"Sure thing Az. Now, why don't you get cleaned up? It has been a while since you last showered..." As he wiped away his tears, A big smile appeared on his face.  
"Okay!" He replied with some regained enthusiasm in his voice.

As he took his shower, Frisk cleaned up the house and started preparing dinner. Asriel walked in with bounce in his step, and gobbled down his food. After, the two watched some TV together and got ready for bed. When Frisk walked into his bedroom, Asriel was standing there. He seemed... different.  
"Hey, I was thinking... since we're so close and all, how about we sleep in the same bed tonight?" Something about the way he said it put Frisk off.  
"Az, don't you think we're a little too old to be doing that? We aren't little kids anymore."  
"Oh come on, we're best friends, aren't we?" It was clear he wouldn't take no for an answer.  
"...Alright, but we sleep on opposite sides, got it?"  
"Sure thing."  
Asriel did not keep this promise. As soon as they got settled in, Asriel grabbed Frisk from behind. Frisk could feel two fuzzy arrms lock around his chest. Asriel held on tightly, leaving no room for escape. He could hear a growing pant coming from behind him. Left with no choice, he braced himself... but nothing happened. Instead, Asriel squeezed him even tighter. He could tell that this was a different kind of hug than before.  
"Frisk..." he could faintly hear. "You won't ever l-leave me, r-right?"  
"...Of course not Az." He could hear a quiet sobbing, and then a muffled "Thank you."

They both fell asleep about an hour later.


End file.
